Field
Embodiments presented herein generally relate to defining application programming interfaces (APIs) using object schemas, and more specifically to processing API function calls using a graph generated from object schemas defining an API.
Description of the Related Art
Application programming interfaces (APIs) generally expose various routines and methods to software developers for use in obtaining and modifying data using features of a software application. These APIs may be accessible programmatically (e.g., as function calls programmed in an application or function library) or via a web resource for web-based applications. Web-based applications can invoke functionality exposed by an API, for example, using a Representational State Transfer function call (a RESTful function call). A RESTful call generally uses HTTP requests to invoke a function exposed by a web-based API and provide data to the invoked function for processing. In other cases, web-based applications can invoke API functions using queries encapsulated in an HTTP POST request, a Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) request, or other protocols that allow client software to invoke functions on a remote system.
Application developers often develop extensions to an existing API to add new functionality to an API. When developers introduce new extensions to an existing API, developers may add additional API functions to the target API. Over time, the number of functions in an extended API may grow significantly. However, these functions may duplicate large amounts of code, which may increase the amount of work required to maintain and update the API.